Your body is a Wonderland
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Summary: Falling into Wonderland- literally- Sora finds himself dressed up, not by choice, but rather by the influence of the world with no other choice but to keep pushing forward. There's someone waiting for him deeper in Wonderland, and a nasty trick being played.. Perhaps not all tricks are bad. *Is not fully cannon compliant*


Falling…

The ground had given out right from under the young teen's feet before he was even aware of what had been happening. The high grass he had been walking in hid most of the ground, the large hole he fell in was covered by the grass and from the mere fact that the teen had been daydreaming, walking about and thinking of lunch and a well deserved nap rather than threats of heartless, or any holes that might be hidden in the high grass meadow. A panicked cry ripped from the teens throat at feeling the ground give out, his eyes glancing up at the sky, the opening of the hole nearly vanishing the further he fell, the thought alone terrifying him, just how far did this seemingly endless pit go to?!

Trying to summon his keyblade the teen found it to be no use, his arms wrapping around himself in an attempt to keep himself safe; and then he finally saw it. All around him, seemingly falling with him, were household furniture such as a table and different colored and sized chairs, even a grandfather clock and bathtub! His brows furrowed in confusion, he maneuvered himself whilst falling, over to a large armchair, finding himself able to sit on the cool leather cushion before suddenly the ground came to view, the furniture coming to a easy stop on the pink and red checkered floor, a fire place lit up in what the teen could only piece together as being a sitting room.

It didn't make sense however, how did he end up from walking through a field in the middle of nowhere to suddenly falling with chairs into a sitting room?

The whole situation made the teens head hurt, his arms crossing over his chest once more; the heat from the fire place certainly felt real, so did the ground and cushion he sat on. Slipping out of the chair the teen blinked, sky blue eyes widening over the fact that his outfit had been changed by magic during the fall. No longer did he wear his black shorts and zipped up hoodie over a blue tank top- somehow, through magic of sorts, the teen found himself in a baby blue dress that fell his knees, the dress fitted in the middle to accentuate his hips, a white apron tied to it. Looking down upon his feet he found his shoes having been replaced with heeled black slippers, white silk thigh highs cool against his warm skin; bringing a hand up he could feel a bow in his hair, and much to his embarrassment he found that the room did not have his clothes. It was definitely magic.

Was this a new world?

Knowing he could find nothing in this room, the brunette haired teen began to follow a long and spiraling hallway, the colors of the tiled floor matching the wall paper, pictures of white rabbits in clothing lining the halls in various frames, from far off he could hear a frantic mumbling of words and a door slamming hard enough to shake the frames.

How unusual.  
Finding a closed doorway the brunnette tugged on the handle, a pout on his lips before he pushed hard, nearly falling forward as the door swung open, another sitting room greeting him. However, this room was much brighter and even more decorated than the last; the floor remained just as checkered, a white circular table sitting in the middle of the room, whilst various chairs and piles of books lined the room, a fireplace rested to one side near a reading table, however there was no fire, and the room smelt of cinnamon and strawberries. He could also hear snoring but found no one in the room with him.

What a peculiar world.

Investigating the room for any clues as to where he could be, the brunette found the windows to be locked tightly shut and the door he entered from refused to open. Piles of books were moved about, each having unusual titles, each stranger than the last. Moving aside chairs the teen finally sighed loudly in frustration, plopping down onto the floor beside the table, eyes landing on a tiny gold knob.

"What the? What are is that?" He asked aloud, eyes widening at seeing a very small set of eyes blinking back at him, the key hole moving much like a mouth.

"Will you please stop your eternal ruckus, i'm trying to sleep." The doorknob yawned, glaring over at the teen for disrupting his sleep. "You will find that the other door won't open. I'm the only way forward."

"You? But you're so tiny!" The brunette gasped, crawling over to the door, giving the knob a turn before jolting backwards, his finger having been bitten. "Ow!"

"How rude, i am not tiny, you are simply too big." The doorknob yawned, its eyes blinking slowly. "On the table you will find a few things that may help you become more manageable, but i suggest being careful, not everything is helpful, and the cat oh so does love to leave tricks."

"Cat?" Finding the door to be no longer helpful the brunette got up from the ground and looked towards the table where he found several small items that he knew for a fact were not their previously. Upon a white doily he found several cookies and two small glass bottles, each having written on them, 'drink me' and 'eat me'. Picking up a bottle- white glassed with a small heart on it- he gave the bottle a tentative sniff, it smelt of cinnamon and vanilla, the scent curiously enough, reminding him of winter nights and warm blankets. Bringing the bottle to his lips he shrugged carelessly, taking a drink from the bottle, finding the liquid to be thick like syrup and overly sweet, his skin automatically heating up the moment he swallowed, the bottle placed back down as he waited.

"Hmm, maybe try another." Sora sighed, having not felt any different save for an odd shiver down his spine that quickly faded. Grabbing one of the cookies the brunette took a rather large bite, eating the bite of too sweet molasses cookie before dropping it, groaning at the sickly sweet flavor. His stomach felt queasy, soon settling as he selected one last cookie, this time taking a much smaller bite, feeling the change immediately. With a surprised gasp Sora dropped the cookie, feeling his body began to shrink, the room growing larger whilst he grew smaller. Being the size of a mouse the brunette glanced about the room with large eyes, taking a few steps around before turning to the door, grinning mischievously. "Okay door, i'm your size now, you going to open or not?"

"Such poor manners, at least the other one was not so rude." The door yawned,an audible click coming from inside, the door growing quiet once it swung out, its eyes having closed, going back to sleep.

"Wait, other one? Someone was here before?" The brunette pondered, seeing that the door would no longer answer his questions; taking hold of the bottom of his dress the brunette headed out from the room and into what he saw to be sun shine.

This time the brunette did not find himself in a room but rather what appeared to be a small garden; the grass cut short with thick, rich green hedges that served as a fence, bushes all around covered in roses that suspiciously dripped red, and a few scattered stone benches. Standing upon a stone bench by the hedges Sora glanced over to gaze at miles upon miles of a hedge walled maze, a white and red castle visible from far off- the thought of going there made his skin crawl, this world didn't appear normal, and he was very weary of strange castles. To his left he spied what appeared to be grass that grew as tall as any tree he had ever seen, a trail cutting through two blades of the tall grass. The curiosity of what the forest like garden could hold was too much for the brunnette teen to ignore; jumping down from the bench he began to follow the trail, his hands resting by his hips, a tired sigh escaping him, for a moment he pondered if all of this was just a weird dream brought on by a concussion.

Walking through the odd forest of overgrown grass and other vegetation, Sora found himself completely lost the further he walked in, having passed the same lily pads and large mushrooms more times than he wanted to trail twisted, and changed constantly, Sora began to wonder if someone was erasing his path. The sunlight was barely able to penetrate the thick patchwork of branches that grew high above, flowers with odd faces giving purposely bad advice to confuse the poor teen even more; grumbling aloud about wishing he knew stronger fire spells, Sora plopped down upon a large lily pad, his knees drawn up to his chest whilst his arms wrapped around them. He was oh so tired and hungry, and at every corner he found weak heartless, the creatures attacking him just enough to make his earlier fatigue worse.

Resting his chin upon his knees Sora sighed,his eyes closing for just a moment before the lily pad was disturbed by the water under it being splashed, heartless beginning to creep out from shadows and the very water itself, their eyes set hungrily upon the brunette. Drawing out his hand to summon his keyblade once more, Sora growled in annoyance at seeing mere sparks rather than the actual blade, his heart skipping a beat at the oncoming heartless until a blur of a shadow caught his eye, the heartless before him torn down before they could inch closer, the blur coming into focus, Sora's eyes widening at recognizing silver.

The teen before Sora was tall, easily a head and a half taller than him with silverish hair that hung to his shoulders, cut with sharp bangs and choppy ends, familiar icy blue eyes taking in the sight of the dress clad brunette. Where Sora's outfit was different, so was the other's, his usual attire of black and gray replaced by a light green suit with faint white intersecting lines, a white undershirt and dark green vest visible under the open light green suit jacket. The silver haired teen as well wore a simple matching top hat with a King of Hearts card tucked neatly under a darker green ribbon, as well as wearing white gloves,a black and red keyblade in his hand. Eyes slowly locked before the silver haired wielder approached, offering Sora his gloved hand, helping the other to his feet.

"Riku, what are you-"

Chuckling Riku brought Sora's hand up, kissing the brunettes bare knuckles, a charming smile on his pale pink lips; he gave Sora the very same smile as the one he wore when the other had proposed for Sora to be his boyfriend, the very same smile that made Sora weak in his knees and his tongue suddenly tied. Stepping off the lily pad and onto the solid embankment from around the pond, Sora's cheeks colored, his free hand coming up to wipe away a lock of silver hair, a kiss pressing to Riku's lips.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Sora. I was wondering when you would be showing up." Riku's tone was smug, of course there was no doubt in his mind that he would run into Sora, it happened more times than anyone thought. Wherever Riku went, Sora was bound to follow, it was practically a rule of their chaotic nature. "I see the world altared your form as well, or did you purposely choose to wear a dress?"

Cheeks darkening Sora huffed, pulling back, his arms crossing over his chest. "I'll have you know i was taking a walk when i fell down a hole- and landed, well, wherever this world is. Wonderland, you said?"

Riku nodded, gloved hands pulling Sora back, warm lips brushing against the nape Sora's neck. "I don't like it when you pull away. However, i do want to check you over later, to make sure you weren't hurt during the fall."

Sora'ss eyes widened and his lips fell into a soft surprised 'o', his body melt against Riku's, feeling the way Riku's chest fell and raised with each breath, his fingers rubbing against Sora's belly lazily. "I'm fine. Honest, the landing was easy."

"I'will be the judge of that." Riku murmured, hands resting on Sora's hips. "I assume you ate the cookie that was missing the bite out of it? There was a note by the plate stating which ones to eat and which to avoid."  
Sora's brows furrowed,he turned despite Riku's growl, facing him with puzzlement. "No there wasn't, when I got there, there wasn't anything on the table until the doorknob said something about cookies and cats- there wasn't any note either." His nose scrunched up, "I drank something that wasn't too bad- the molasses cookie was the worst, but hey, i'm not a quitter, i kept trying till i found the right one." Sora's laugh was soft despite Riku's frown, his fingers stroking against Riku's chest. "Tell me more about this world! I want to know as much as i can. What have you learn?"

Leading Sora away from the pond Riku headed towards the darker part of the forest, where the moss glowed a faint blue light and the fireflies stayed up high, offering little to light the way. Walking to where a large mushroom grew from the ground Riku took a seat upon it, offering for Sora to join him, arms wrapping around him to pull the brunnette onto his lap as he began to tell of his findings- the Queen of Hearts was a nasty woman, one not to trifle with, and the card citizens too loyal to her for their own good. He also spoke of finding the keyhole and of the strange rules and etiquettes that operated in the world, his voice soft, his lips pressing and ghosting by Sora's ear as he spoke.

"Never eat anything suspicious, the doorknob warned me of the cat's pranks too." Riku finished, white gloved fingers stroking down Sora's arms, a wicked smile on his lips. "You know Sora, this world is perfect for you."

"Now why is that?" Sora questioned, practically squeaking at feeling Riku's hands slipping up under the dress, gloved fingers cold against his thighs.

"Because it's whimsical and full of nonsense, just like you." Riku's teeth flashed in the dim lighting, his eyes narrowing, "and just like this world, i want to explore you, and make sure you're okay. After all, i can't have you being hurt, what kind of boyfriend would i be?"

Sora pouted, giggling despite himself at the sensation of fingers rubbing his belly under the dress. "What is with you and belly rubs today, hmm?"

"I don't know, i just like touching you." Riku shrugged, nipping Sora's ear lobe.

Opening his mouth to tease him about his odd habit, Sora spotted what appeared to be yet another bottle down by his feet, his curiosity getting the best of him as he slipped out of Riku's grasp to pick it up.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, it made no sense, and yet without a thought of his actions, Sora had the bottle up and opened, taking a swig of the bitter honey like syrup before Riku could even say anything in protest.

And for the second time that day, Sora felt himself falling, his legs giving out from under him as his eyes rolled back, his body crumpling to the ground.


End file.
